There are various card games in which a wager is placed on the table by placing one or more chips on a designated spot on the gaming surface. There are various games in which a coin or chip is inserted into a slot and the wager is indicated by a light. Such systems are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,186 to Hinterstocker; 4,838,557 to Floyhar; 5,536,016 to Thompson; 5,364,104 to Jones et al, 5,377,994 to Jones, 5,393,067 to Paulsen et al, and 5,573,249 to Johnson. In some games it is often desirable to remove the chips after the bet is made. In other words, it is often desirable for a player to place a bet, yet allow a dealer to remove the chips from the betting area while the bet remains in force during play.